


Work Place Shenanigans

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Collaboration, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -Nobody wants to be an assistant forever. Nobody expects somethings as crazy as office romance to happen. But when it goes against all HR rules what happens? Will their be heart break and job losses or will it stay a forbidden secret?-This is a collab with @kisvids
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

___  
Work Place Shenanigans-1  
___

Nobody expects to be an assistant this far into her career. She was 25 and still working this assistant job. All she wanted to be was a journalist. Hit all those hard cases yet she is 5 years on still an assistant. She joined this job straight out of college. 

She never expected to be writing notes, collecting his laundry, food and caring coffee for 5 years. She couldn't even afford her tiny studio apartment.

Today was no different she was exhausted running around to her bosses house collecting the important paperwork he forgot whilst she was grabbing the offices coffee.

She was currently ranting on the phone to her best friend that work there."It can't be that bad." Veronica said.

"You try work that bastard for five years and have no promotion."

"What does he even do all day that he needs you to do everything for him?"

"Fuck knows. Jacks off." Betty sighed.

"He probably doesn't." Veronica said.

"I know I'm pissed off. V I have to go. He's calling me."

"Okay. Call me later."

"Will do." Betty smiled.

She quickly answered Jughead."Hello Mr Jones?"

"I need you to pick up the food I ordered for my date tonight."

"Why can't you do it? What if I have a date tonight?" Betty asked."Because I did but apparently not now." She added.

"Tough luck. I pay you for this." Jughead told her.

"Fine. It will go grab it now." Betty ended the call pissed off.

That's man was the reason she couldn't date. Now she is running around New York for his date. She picked up all the things he ordered and brought them to his place. When she got there she saw him figuring out what to wear.

"Seriously!" Betty snapped.

"What?"

"You made me run all around town just so you can decide what to wear! It's meant to be my day off!" She sighed.

"So what? You're going to complain about doing your own job? I pay you for this."

"Again it's my day off! I have one day off!" Betty pulled out the burgundy jumper and jeans. "Wear this."

She was so angry at him. This was her only day off.

"Have tomorrow off then I don't care!"

"You would be lost without me. Just promote me!" Betty sighed hanging up his suits. He ignored her."Don't tell them about what your the head off." She told him.

"Why?" Her boss Jughead asked.

"You know what happened last time." Betty said grabbing her bag. Jughead didn't say anything."I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take the day off."

"Thank you. Don't dare call me I will be at my home made spa." Betty headed out happily.

Jughead closed the door behind her. He got ready for his date happily.

___

A week has passed and Neither Betty and Jughead spoke of what happened last week. She had her day off and it was now back to routine. Betty knew this was her job so she had to stuck it up for a promotion.

She was on the phone with Veronica as she did his laundry."Hey V." Betty smiled as she folded his boxers finding some fluffy cuffs accidentally in the bottom of the baskey.

"How has work been?"

"Good this week. Things are back to normal. We always argued but he never fired me so... I do things right. 5 years on." She smiled.

"You should just quit and find a new job."

"I should. Your in the fashion department though. I don't know I'll think about it. I'll come around tonight. I have to bring the donuts for the meeting." Betty told her.

"You want to write though." Veronica told her.

"V but that's the best magazine company. I will work up." 

"B I have to go. I need to finish putting this outfit together." She told her.

"Okay. I'll get over tonight."

They ended the call as Bettu headed back to the office. She saw Jughead stressing out.

"What's wrong?"

"Our competitors are racing to get out this big story we've been working on for months." Jughead punched the desk.

Betty headed over to him. "Hey...hey I know I've been a lot this passed through weeks but I'm here use me. What do you need?" She asked soothing his hand.

"You can take a break." He told her. "I need to figure this out."

"Hey let me help you. You know I tell you things straight. How fair is the article from being done?" Betty asked.

"We're waiting on an interview." 

"From who?" She questioned.

Jughead told her. "I'll be on my lunch break don't do anything yet."

Betty knew this was her opportunity to prove she is more than a coffee girl. She tracked down the woman and had a quick interview. She emailed the person writing the article to send her it. Betty was on the subway coming back to the office as she wrote the article.

Jughead was in his office stressing. Betty sent him an email to publish this. Five minutes later she got a call from Jughead as she was heading back into the office.

"You got the interview?"

"Yeah. It was easy." Betty shrugged.

"We beat the competition to it."

"Now relax and publish it." She said clicking the elevator.

"I already did."

"Well I'm heading up to the office now. I will go straight to my desk and take calls for the rest of the day." Betty smiled.

Her work got published but under Ethel's name. That part was disheartening but it was a start.

Jughead ended the call. He was waiting at her desk with a massive smile on his face. She walked up to him.

"You have that meeting in 10." Betty reminded him.

"I know."

Betty nodded before sitting back down at her desk.

Veronica messaged her with something exciting.

V: so there's a sex party at the swingers club I'm apart of. Come?

B: a sex party?

V: yeah it's fun. You get paired with people for sex or you can go into these random sex rooms with strangers and fuck. You haven't had sex and I am researching for different styles of lingerie for dom people.

B: I don't know

V: suggested it your boss and write an article about it.

B: Fine I'll come

V: great see you then.

Betty looked up at Jughead.

"Hey Jug. I know I'm your assistant but can I write this crazy article to you. It's about going out your sexual comfort zone?" Betty asked.

"Sure. No one wants to do that article for next month. This can be a one off. As long as it doesn't get in the way of your job duties already."

Betty smiled excitedly as she headed to her desk as he headed to the meeting. 

____

That night Betty came around to Veronica's. Veronica was giving her some cute lingerie.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Betty said.

"Its going to be fun. You need to get laid and it gave you the opportunity to get an article published." Veronica smiled.

"Yet forever an assistant."

"Come on be adventurous." Veronica smirked.

"Or we can go drink at a bar?" Betty suggested.

"Nope. Don't back out now B."

"Fine let's go."

Veronica was so excited when they got there. Betty was so nervous. She got there and was instantly left to defend for herself. Veronica found a hot guy. Betty looked around nervously.

She decided to go partnered with someone. She sat waiting to get paired. She suddenly got paired getting guided to a room. Betty felt sick to her stomach. She got in the room to see the guy turned so she couldn't see her.

"Hi."

The guy turned around and Betty literally gasped. It was her boss. His date from last week wanted to go here together and he was up for this to write for the magazine.

"Oh my god. The fluffy hand cuffs make sense in your wash basket." Betty giggled.

"You saw those?"

"Well I was doing your washing. I have been your assistant for 5 years. I know you were sexually active. So this new date must be kinky."

Jughead shrugged.

"So? My friend dragged me here and we've been partnered up." 

"Well my date likes to watch people get off. I don't discriminate but that's why we're here." Jughead told her.

"Well I'm your assistant." Betty shrugged.

"So?"

"What are we going to do? I'm doing this to write an article to get promoted." She told him.

"Promoted?"

"I original came to you for a writer job." Betty pushed him to the wall. "You assumed I was a pretty blonde who wanted an assistant job."

He didn't say anything.

"So were here so let's make the most of this. We're obviously wanting to escape our stressful jobs and prove ourselves to someone."

"Okay..."

Betty looked at him. "So?" She asked sitting on the love chair.

"So what?"

"Are we going to walk away now and act like this didn't happen?" Betty asked.

"Like what didn't happen?"

"That we saw one another here or are we going to do things together?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Were at a sex party." Betty blushed.

"So you're suggesting we sleep together?"

"Well what else do you do at these things?" She told him.

"Let's do it then."

"Well V will kill me for not trying something. Sure." Betty pulled her jacket off to reveal green lacy lingerie. Jughead looked her up and down.

She smirked at him. Jughead took off his jacket whilst Betty glanced at him he had a tank top on. They just held each other's gaze. She slipped her tight skirt off not looking away. Jughead pulled his shirt off. Betty checked him out as she slipped her hand over his stomach. He stepped closer to her.

"So Mr Jones who would have thought you were this fit."

“You think so?”

"Yes. It's a mirical with the about you eat." Betty teased.

“I work out.” He shrugged.

"Apparently when I do all the work." She put her hands on his shoulders.

“You’re getting paid for that stuff. I’m not some privileged asshole, you know?”

"Oh really? You act like one." Betty pushed him on the love chair.

“I worked extremely hard for everything I have.”

"You'll have to tell me more about that. Because you Mr Jones shelter everyone from the real you." She said cradling his lap.

Betty didn't know where this confidence came from.

“And that’s how it’s going to stay.”

"That's not fair." Betty leaned down and but his lip.

“Yes it is.”

"I'm always in your house and I know nothing." She kissed his neck.

If Betty was being honest she had dreamt about this before. If someone's boss was hot you think about fucking them. You never expect to actually do it.

“There’s nothing you need to know.”

"Oh yeah?" Betty raised her eyebrows. She started to kiss down his body. "I think we should change that though."

Veronica was right this was fun. It was making her channel all her inner confidence that she was too afraid to show to be seen as cocky.

“Nope.” Jughead said.

"We'll see after this." Betty kissed his underwear. "Well that's not going to change." He stubbornly said.

“We’ll see...” she smirked.

"Cocky Betts."

“Maybe.” 

Jughead just looked at her."What?" She bit his lip.

“Nothing.”

"For once Mr Jones is silent." Betty teased softly moving on him.

Jughead couldn’t stop himself as he leaned in to kiss her. Betty kissed him for the first time ever on the lips. His lips were so soft and tasted like mint. He was instantly addicted. She moaned softly it was like music to his ears. 

Jughead deepened the kiss. They just continued to kiss as Betty slipped her hand down his boxers. She softly started to work him through. Her grip was soft and feather like but yet firm. He groaned into the kiss not losing the connection from their kiss.

Betty wrapped her hand more tightly around him. She sped her speed up kissing him. This was the best he's ever experienced. He hated to even think that. He groaned loudly into the kiss. Betty stopped whilst he was at his edge. She wanted to tease him.

“Betts.” He sighed.

"We have all night." She kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. They were in a deep heavy makeout session when she pulled her bra off. He kissed down to her bare chest before kissing her neck. Betty move her neck so he could get more access. She bit her lip trying to suppress a moan. He sucked a hickey onto her skin. Betty couldn't help and moan as she sucked a hickey to his neck. Jughead kissed her lips again.

"Wow Mr Jones can kiss." Betty teased.

"Well Miss Cooper I aim to please." He kissed her again. Betty kissed him back. "So how do you want to defile me?" She teased.

“I have a few ways in mind.” He smirked.

"Its ashame we're not at the office." Betty had a mischievous glint in her eye. "Tell me how Mr Jones."Jughead flipped them over.

"Juggie!" Betty giggled wrapping her legs around him. Jughead smirked and kissed her. She kissed him back slipping her panties off. "I'm keeping these."

“Yeah?”

"Definitely." Jughead tucked them in his jacket pocket.

"Well you have to fuck me first."

“Trust me, I will.”

Betty smirked at him leaning back letting him take control. He pushed his underwear down. She touched him again as Jughead pulled her hands up. He kissed her neck as he used his other hand to pull her legs around his waist.

"I'm clean and on the pill." Betty told him.

“Okay.”

He slid deep inside her. They instantly connected their lips together as he gently pushed against her walls. Betty moaned a deep moan uttering his name.

“You feel so good.” He groaned.

"Fuck you do too." Betty thrusted her hips up high and deep into him. 

Jughead sped up slightly. He loved the way she was responding to him. This experience was something they wouldn't ever normally do but they were so glad they were.

"More Juggie." Betty begged.

Jughead kissed her as he went deeper. They just felt one another feeling the pleasure. Both enduring in pleasure as they both brought each other to a climax.

“Fuck that was good.” Jughead groaned.

"Agreed." Betty smiled.

Jughead got off of her and got up to get dressed. Betty got dressed too as she tucked her underwear in his top pocket. Jughead smirked.

"Now excuse me stranger I have work in the morning." Betty winked. Jughead smirked as she left and went to find Veronica. Veronica was waiting outside her room smirking. “Hey.” Betty blushed.

"Lets go home kinky." Veronica smirked at her friend.

Betty just blushed and followed her. Betty couldn't believe that she had seduced her boss. She kind of liked the way she felt tonight.

She knew it was a one time thing. She only hoped that this wouldn't jeopardize her job.

With the day now at an end Betty Cooper has seduced her boss with the unknown possibility of what's to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The following day at work Betty woke up sore but feeling so relaxed and carefree. She hadn't felt like that in awhile. 

Getting ready that morning she was at Veronica's. She looked in her friends closest and took a deep V blouse with fitted pants and a black heel to pair it off. She tired her hair up. She wanted to seduce Jughead.

Betty knew that she shouldn't but she kept telling herself that she is dressed like this for herself. So it was truly a part lie.

She headed to work excited to see him. Betty was the first person in the office like normal. She made sure the meeting room was ready for the 9am meeting. She put up the new important tasks for the employees today on the main whiteboard as she sat by the phone answering it. 

Jughead called her to bring him coffee."Good morning Mr Jones your tea is on your desk." Betty smirked.

“I don’t drink tea.”

"That's the point." She smiled.

“I need my coffee order.” Betty rolled her eyes. "Late night Mr Jones?"

“Maybe.”

"Well maybe it is coffee." She giggled

“Stop. I’m exhausted.”

"Your normal coffee is on your desk. The girl last night really did a number on you." Betty ended the call as Jughead came through the door.

“You’re mean.” He told her.

"I don't know what your talking about Mr Jones." She winked. "You have a half 8 call before the meeting at 9."

“Okay.”

"Maybe borrow my concealer. Your events last night has made your bags worse."

Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty just giggled as a call came in.

"Jones magazine how may I help you today? He is currently unavailable can I take a message... Yes he is available tomorrow at 3PM? Perfect... ba-bye."

Jughead was leaving the room. He sat in his office drinking the office taking the half 8 call. Betty headed to print out paperwork for Jughead. She snook in placing paper on his desk. She bent down in front of him before walking back out as she saw her other friend Kevin.

"Hey Kev."

“Hey.”

"You look amazing. Is that a new top?"Betty smiled.

"You are smiling more. You got laid." He smirked.

"So did you." Betty smiled as he didn't deny it.

"Maybe. Was he good?" Kevin asked.

"Was yours?" Betty answered his question with a question.

"I get what your doing." He smirked.

"Really? I don't know what you mean. But excuse me I have to try get a meeting with someone for the article."Kevin rolled his eyes."Since when do I kiss and tell." Betty winked walking away.

"Whore!" Kevin teased.

"Well at least I got it good last night." 

____

Betty came back to see Jughead working on an article. She sat and answered the phone and answered emails for him. She also began writing her article to try get her promoted. 

Jughead emailed Betty as he was taking a break. She wanted to go see him. Betty got up with all the notifications she had collected today to tell him.

"Good afternoon Mr Jones. Are we going out for dinner?" Betty asked.

She was hoping he would say yes.

“Going out for dinner?”

"You normally eat out today." Betty bit her lip. "We need to talk about that email last night."

“We can talk in my office. I’m having lunch delivered.”

Betty nodded. "I'll go grab mine from the fridge if it hasn't been stolen."

“I ordered you some too.”

"Wait really? She smiled softly.

“Yeah, if you want it.”

"Yeah I would." Betty sat down in front of him.

“Okay.”

"So Mr Jones." She uttered seductively.

“So...”

"Let's say I need a rub down I'm still sore." Betty blushed. Jughead smirked."I wouldn't mind if you did it now."

“Yeah?”

"Definitely." Betty flirted. Jughead just smirked."But unfortunately HR will kill us even though your on the board." She pouted."But I will need those panties back. That's my favourite set."Jughead shook his head no to tease her.

“Please Jug.” 

“Not happening.”

"Then buy me a new set."Betty leaned over to him.

“No.”

"Who's mean now." She touched his chest.

“Not me.”

"Sure." Betty trailed her hands down his chest. Jughead bit his lip and looked at her. "We should talk about if we want to...again."

“Okay...”

"And?" Betty asked.

“Let’s talk.”

"I wouldn't be opposed." She licked her lips. Jughead didn’t say anything. "But I'm aware I could lose my job."

“I’m the boss, that’s my decision to make.”

"Yeah? " Betty nodded.

“As long as whatever happens outside of work doesn’t affect what goes on here, it’s fine.”

"Well it shouldn't. But I'm sad it means office sex is off the table." She smirked. He didn’t say anything. "Okay no dirty jokes at work."

“Only work talk at work.”

"That's fair." Betty smirked at him. 

"Maybe no deep v blouses."

"Why Mr Jones?" She seductively uttered.

“You know why.”

"But I look good." Jughead smirked agreeing. "It's just a top."

“I said no.”

"What if I disobey you?" Betty asked as the food came.

“I could fire you.”

"But you would be lost without me Juggie." 

Jughead playfully rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious I literally do everything for you.” 

“I could hire a new assistant.”

"I could go to your competitors." Betty shrugged.

Jughead gasped. "You wouldn't." He whispered.

" I would baby." With a wink he was hooked lined and centred. Betty could easily flirt with him.

“Just do your job and we won’t have any issues.” He said.

"Don't I always." 

Betty headed down to grab the food as she came back up as Ethel was in office flitting with Jughead. Jughead had told her to leave when Betty got back. Betty just sat down glaring at Ethel.

Ethel walked out whilst Betty watched her leave."Work thief." Betty coughed.

Jughead looked at her amused."What? She didn't give me credit. I'm s better writer yet I'm an assistant."He didn’t say anything."I love being your assistant. The perks are Hotdog and free food." Betty squeezed his arm.

“You complain about it a lot.” 

"I'm just jealous. I'll stop complaining." She looked at him with seriousness in her eyes. He didn’t say anything. "You okay? How has yous day been?"

“Fine.”

Betty touched his thigh softly. "Really?" She didn't believe him.

“Yep.”

"Can I see a smile then?" Betty asked.

“I don’t smile.”

"You did last night. Maybe if your working late once I walked and fed Hotdog and I come back to the office ... maybe I can give you a rub down and catch a smile." she asked shoving food in her mouth.

“Maybe.”

"Or I could come to yours?"

“If you want.”

"What do you want Juggie?" Betty asked with a mouthful of food.

“You can come over.”

Betty smiled nodding. Jughead smiled faintly as they ate in silence. He kept glancing at her as Betty's foot moved against his leg. She was being bold.

_____

Later that night:

Betty walked Hotdog and fed him as Jughead just got home exhausted. She felt Jughead kiss her neck as she moaned softly. 

"Fuck." Betty smiled.

"I wanted to do that all day." Jughead told her. "Your definitely not aloud to wear this too again in the office." He slipped his hands up her shirt and cupped her breasts.

"But I feel sexy." Betty looked up at him.

“Too bad.”

"Don't you want me to feel sexy?" She smirked at him.

“Not at work.”

"Why?" Betty hopped on the counter. Jughead just rolled his eyes. "Why?" She repeated kissing him again.

“We already had this conversation, remember?”

"Its not against the dress code." Betty teased.

“Now it is.”

Betty rolled her eyes as she held him close to her. "Watch me come in tomorrow with my emerald one."

“Then I can fire you.”

"Like I said I will go to your competitor." She wrapped her legs around him. Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty smiled at him. "Mr Jones you've been mean today." She tugged off his belt.

“Yeah?”

"You won't let me wear my silk blouse." Betty pulled her blouse off. She wrapped it around him.

“It’s a distraction.”

"To whom?" She undid the buttons on his shirt.

“Me.”

"Too bad." Betty kissed his chest.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. They kissed heatedly as it was like a drug to one another. Betty pushed his shirt off as Jughead removed her bra.

Jughead picked her up to carry her to his bedroom. He laid her down on his soft sheets as Betty smiled happily. He leaned back down to kiss her again. They continued to kiss in the fight for domance to be on the top. Jughead continued to teasingly touch her as Betty hummed in delight. 

Soft kisses down her body. Turned into thigh kisses. That drove Betty insane. She loved the way his lips touched her skin so delicately but with the passion of a fire. She was caught off guard as he pushed her panties to the side and moved his mouth over her.

"Baby." Betty uttered pulling his hair.

Betty moaned loudly as he continued. Jughead smirked at her. He loved the way she moaned and it's only been twice. She came as he flicked her clit a few times. Betty screamed his name as she flipped them over. 

Jughead was rock hard when she leaned down as began sucking him. Jughead hummed and moaned as she sucked him like a favourite sweet treat before erupting in her mouth.

“Fuck Betts.” He groaned. “You didn’t have to do that.”

"I wanted too." Betty smiled. "Plus I didn't mind returning the favour." She crawled on him.

Jughead kissed her heatedly. Betty shared the same passion as they slipped into a deep sensual paste between her walls. They never broke the connection of their lips.

“Wait... Betts.” Jughead pulled away from the kiss."What?" Betty moved his hair out the way.

Jughead reached into the drawer in his bedside table and pulled out the handcuffs she found in the wash that one day.

"Really?" She smirked. Jughead nodded. "So they're going on you." Betty winked.

"No baby doll."

Betty rolled off of him as she laid letting him cuff her up. He handcuffed her to the headboard.

"What's my crime?"

“I don’t know. What do you want it to be?” He smirked.

"Well you arrested me for working at an illegal strip club." Betty wrapped her feet around him.

“Yeah?” He kissed her.

"Yes. You were an undercover cop baby." She slipped her tongue in.

Betty was using her tongue and legs to touch him. He kissed her neck. She moved to allow him more access as he moved inside her with short thrusts.

“You feel so good Betts.” He groaned.

"I'm gifted Juggie." Betty teased.

He kissed her passionately. Betty kissed him back trying to move but couldn't. She was driving him insane with her tongue. Jughead held her hips as he moved.

"Who knew sex with a boss could be this scandalous." Betty teased.

“I’m kinky.” He teased kissing her.

"I like it." She smiled. 

Jughead just smiled softly at her. 

It was weird they argued all the time but Jughead wouldn't have a business without her. Here they felt completely safe with one another. Jughead normally only had sex with one person and never again. With her it was different. Their physical and mental connection was different.

"Juggie softer." Betty hummed.

Jughead went softer kissing her more. It hadn't long after they both hit their climaxed in unison. Jughead pulled out of her and took off her handcuffs.

"That was hot Mr Jones." Betty kissed him pulling his bed flannel on.

Jughead just kissed her as she kissed him back yawning. Jughead headed to get dressed. Betty just wanted him as she pulled her pants on. "I'll let myself out." She kissed his cheek.

“Night Betty.”

"Night Juggie." Betty smiled as she stroked Hotdog.

Jughead kissed her one last time before she headed out.

Both of them knew the risk they were taking. It's a risk they felt like they had to take. 

Something sparked between them that first night now the sparks grew into this fire of want and passion.

The only thing is now; could they detain the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few weeks had passed since those nights of passion. Betty came to work with short skirts and different teasing tops that were aloud in the uniform policy. 

However today Betty were the emerald top of the same red one she wore the week when the decided about this agreement.

She went to Jughead’s office with his coffee in the morning. She had a smirk on her face as she saw his eyes light up.

“You know the rules Betty.”

"But I look cute." Betty pouted.

“Too bad.”

Betty leaned over his desk."Are you going to fire me baby?" She smirked."Because I brought a back up top but I don't think you'll like that one."Betty pulled out her mesh see through top.

Jughead handed her his jacket. “Wear this.”

"Seriously?" She pulled it on.

“Yep”

"Can I at least get a punishment?" Betty squeezed his leg.

“What kind?”

"I don't know baby." Betty whispered seductively in his ear.

Jughead got up and locked the door. Betty moved and sat in his chair. Jughead just looked at her. 

"What?" Betty smirked.

“How do you think you should be punished?”

"That's your choice but maybe no kissing for a week?" She licked her lips.

“No kissing or sex for a week.”

"That's not fair." Betty pulled him into her."Really?" She added.

"Yep."

"Fine. I'll be getting back to work." Betty playfully glared at him.

“Okay.”

"I will get you back."

All that work day Betty was plotting something. She got on with her work but the moment she got home she took a seductive photo of her naked covering all her special parts up. She only showed some side boob. She knew Jughead was working late. She sent it to him.

J: you’re going to have to try a lot harder to get back at me

B: you mean like this. 

Betty sent him a seductive photos of her breats.

J: still not working.

B: fine

B: come over? I've made pizza.

J: Fine

B: you say that like it's a chore :(

J: well you’re going to try and get back at me

B: I promise I won't

J: okay I’ll be over soon.

B: okay x

Jughead finished up at work and drove straight to Betty’s house. When he got to the studio apartment he was shocked how tiny it is. Betty let him in as she wore her fluffy pajamas not teasing him. 

They sat on her small couch."Do you like my small heaven?" Betty laid her legs on him.

"Reminds me of the place I first got here." Jughead smiled.

"Tell me about that."

“It’s nothing to really talk about.” He shrugged.

"Your dodging." Betty raised her eyebrows.

“No I’m not.”

"Why won't you tell me about your past? It's not like your an ex gang member." She sat on his lap. He didn’t say anything. Betty gasped at him. "Fuck sorry. I didn't realise you are."

He just shrugged.

"Tell me about it." She kissed his lips.

“No kisses.”

"But your addictive." Betty pouted.

“Well stop it. No kisses.”

"Fine. How was your day?" Betty asked.

“Fine.” He shrugged.

"You know Juggie. If we're having sex lets be friends."

“I don’t like talking about my personal life.”

"But we can be friends baby." Betty played with his hair. "What's your damaged?"

“We are friends.”

"Well all I know about you is that your from Riverdale. I can Google it?" She told him.

“I don’t want to talk about my personal life.”

"Fine... some day." Betty shrugged.

"Maybe."

"So how about I put you to work?"

“What do you mean?”

"Baking and getting baked." She winked.

"You're a rebel." Jughead smiled.

"Well a small town does that to you."

"You were from a small town too?" He asked.

"Riverdale."

"Pops burgers." Jughead smiled. Betty looked at him. "Southside or Ghoulies?" She asked.

“Southside.”

"Hello Southsider." Betty rubbed her nose against him. "I'm your opponent." Jughead didn’t say anything. "Juggie I know more about you now. Your the serpent king that kept drugs off the streets." Betty lifted his top to look for his serpent tattoo.

“Betts stop.” 

She found it on his arm."Its beautiful baby. This explains all the scars I saw the other week." Betty kissed his arm.  
"No kisses." Jughead mumbled embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed. We all have our passed." She smiled.

"I should go." Jughead stood up. 

"Okay. See you at the office?"

"Of course." He kissed her. 

_____

A week later: 

Betty failed the punishment in a day. She had kissed him. But as soon as the week was up she pulled Jughead into the staircase of the office and kissed him passionately. Jughead kissed her back.

"This week has been hard not kissing my serpent." Betty smiled.

She was trying to get him to understand she didn't care about his past.  
Jughead kissed her back. "I have to get back to work." He mumbled in the kiss as the door opened.

They both quickly pulled away to see Ethel.

“What’s going on here?” Ethel asked. 

“Nothing.” Jughead said.

"Just reminding Juggie about the benefit ball he and all the employees have to attend ."

"Speaking of that Mr Jones would you like to go with me as friends?" 

Betty instantly rolled her eyes. She wouldn't be going as she was an assistant.

"Mr Jones I'll go grab the prints of the magazine." Betty sighed softly.

“I’m going alone.” Jughead said.

"Oh okay. Can I have a dance then?"

Jughead nodded. He didn't know what to say to Ethel but gave in. Betty would normally end up going as Veronica's or Kevin's plus one but they both had dates this year.

This meant Betty couldn't go. She was hoping that she could have one dance with Jughead. She wanted to get dressed up in a nice dress, do her hair and makeup and have a great time. 

She listened in and heard Ethel squeal in excitement. Betty sighed knowing that her dream wouldn't happen now. She was try so desperately hard for Jughead to open up to her.

The sex was out of this world. She loved it but she wanted to be friends and maybe get that promotion. Betty just placed the prints on the desk before heading to see Veronica in the fashion department.

"V I need to go out tonight." Betty told her.

Jughead texted Betty. 

J: do you want to be my plus 1 for the benefit ball.

B: wait really

J: yeah

B: I'll meet you in your office.

"We can do that or we can go dress shopping for the benefit ball." Veronica suggested.

J: okay see you then x

“Dress shopping would be fun.”

"Perfect! Remember Jughead's friend Archie?"

Betty nodded.

"He's my date apparently you used to know him. He was from Riverdale. Andrew is his last name."

"No fucking way. I haven't seen Andrew's since we were 13 and his parents left to go to Chicago to try again."

Veronica smiled at her. "Well I need to impress him."

"And Kev is going with his secret date. I swear I've known him all my life and he is always secretly dating." Betty teased.

"Our kev is a devil." Veronica shrugged.

"True. I better go I have to put a few calls through before a Skype meeting for Jug." Betty smiled.

"Meet us after work. Don't be late." She warmed.

Betty nodded as she headed to Jughead's office happily. She came in smiling. Betty wondered why he changed his mind and asked her to be his plus one.

"So Mr Jones what suit are you wearing? When do I pick it up for this weekend?" Betty couldn't help but grin.

"No I can pick it up myself. You excited for the benefit?" Jughead asked.

"Maybe. Maybe I want to be seen with you outside of our places and the office. Maybe I'm excited to be your date. I thought you would said yes to the work thief of a bitch."

"No, I was always going to ask you. Even if it was after sex." He teased.

"It means alot to me thank you." Betty kissed his cheek. 

Jughead had walls that no one could see in but he could see out from. He often did important meetings in his room. Jughead felt comfortable enough to kiss Betty in his office without anyone finding out. He had a policy if the door was shut knock.

Meanwhile in it, Ethel was close to the IT guy. She would offer him things in exchanged to see certain things and hack into peoples phone. She paid him to hack into both Betty and Jughead's phone whilst seeing the CCTV of them kissing in the office just now.

Ethel found out of multiple messaged exchanged between the two and photos. She was going to use those to her advantage. She wanted to be the one who was dating Jughead and be the head of her department. She also wanted Betty gone as she knew she was gunning for her job.

Ethel kissed Dilton excitedly before she headed back to work.

_______

After work:

Betty met Kevin and Veronica at the coffee shop down stairs in their office. Betty was so excited. She had the day off tomorrow too which meant she could enjoy tonight.

They headed to the shops for the late night quiet shopping. Once they got there Betty didn't know where to start.

"I want something sexy but appropriate." Betty told her friends.

"How sexy? To seduce who?" Kevin asked.

“Sexy for myself.” She told him.

"Sure. We've noticed all those hickeys." Veronica teased passing her multiple dresses. Betty rolled her eyes."Tell us about him." Kevin asked as Betty headed into the changing room. 

She sent Jughead a picture of her. Each message they sent to each other now Ethel got the notification of.

B: do you like this?

J: you look great

B: there's more to come ;)

J: ;)

B: what's your favourite colour on me?

She sent him a selfie of pulling a funny face

J: Definitely emerald green.

B: okay baby.   
B: <3

"These dresses aren't right." Betty told them.

“Why not?”

"They aren't the right color. I need an emerald green silk dress with a halter neck color that is slim fit." Betty had saw the website online the other week. She looked it up on the website."They have it in stock!"

“Then let’s find it.”

Betty came out dressed as she headed with them. They found it hidden in one of the racks. They were only one left in her exact size.

"This is the one." Betty smiled excitedly.

"This is the one too." Veronica smiled as she found a perfect purple dress.

"Aww look at my girls." Kevin hugged them.

Betty was so excited. This was a step in the right direction with her and Jughead. This meant Jughead wanted to get to know her and trusts her.

Whatever they were, they were something. 

Boss and assistant.

Sex buddies.

Lovers.

Perhaps all of above but for now they were both enjoying the now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The day of the benefit ball had arrived. Most off the office was working that day. The day was an easy one lucky for everyone. Jughead aloud everyone to finish early so they could get ready.

Betty was in Jughead's office once everyone left. She couldn't wait for tonight. She was waiting for Jughead to come so they could travel to his together to get ready.

Ethel was waiting for the perfect chance to black mail them. The only thing was they didn't know what was about to hit them.

Betty was currently writing an article on her laptop. She did that in her little spare time she had. Jughead was finishing up work.

"How long does it take for you to get ready Betts?" Jughead asked as she typed away.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because I want to take you out to dinner before hand or after. I don't know the food is awful at these things."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. We could get ready and go now?"

"I'd love that. I can just pin my hair up fancy." Betty smiled looking at him lovingly.

"Okay."

Betty and Jughead headed to his. Hotdog loved having Betty around. She loved being around him. Hotdog sat on her lap as she did her hair and makeup.

"Juggie I can't drink loads if I'm driving back home to mine." She kissed him.

"We can get a taxi home after. Or stay at the hotel they're hosting the benefit at."

"I can't afford any of that."Betty shrugged. "I can just drive home at 10." She kissed him before applying her lipstick.

"I can pay for you."

"Same room?" Betty asked stripping off.

"If you want."

"We've never slept over before." She blushed."I would like that but I hog blankets."

"Okay."

Betty hugged him from behind as she was naked. Jughead smiled faintly."I will need help with my dress." She looked at him as he tie his tie.

"Okay."

"You look handsome. Give my five minutes." Betty headed off to the spare bedroom room finish getting ready.

Betty came out with the dress unzipped and the button undone but she was ready. Bettu felt stunning she walked in and Jughead was at a loss for word.

"You look amazing."

Betty span around happily. "Thank you. Could you help me?" She stood in front of his mirror.

Jughead helped her with the zipper. He then did the top button for her kissing her neck. Betty looked at them in the mirror.

"I wish we could have a photo together."

"Who said we can't?"

Betty smiled excitedly at him. "I thought that because what ever we are it would be risky." She span around to look at him.

"I want pictures together." Jughead kissed her neck. 

"My lipstick is kiss proof." She smiled.

Jughead kissed her lips softly. Betty kissed him back as she took a photo of them. They pulled away happily. 

"We are cute." Betty smiled.

"No you are." Jughead held her as they took a mirror selfie.

They finished getting ready and headed out for dinner. Jughead drove them to a diner like pops. They would always talk about missing pops food. They walked in together happily.

"Please say they do milkshakes." Betty's eyes lit up. "Wait I need not to bloat up in this dress."

"Yes and you will look stunning what ever."

Betty kissed him before they ordered burgers. They sat down together. Betty just carried on taking photos of him. They had photos they shared with one another.

"Betts stop." Jughead laughed.

"Fine."

"Just wait till your eating your burger." He held her hand.

"Are the burgers good?" 

"They're amazing." He said.

"Not as good as pops." Betty pouted.

"They're similar."

Betty nodded. 

"Are you excited for tonight?" Jughead smiled.

"Well we could just go to a drive in." She teased.

"Well I have to go to the benefit."

"I know. I just hope I can at least get one dance." Betty shrugged.

"I don't dance."

"You do tonight." She giggled turning her back ground saver as them. Jughead just sighed. "Fine, tonight in our room can I have a dance?"

"Maybe." He shrugged.

Betty leaned over and kissed him. "What happens do we talk in together hand in hand or individually?" She asked.

"Individually."

"So I'm your plus one completely as a friend?" Betty wanted clarity.

"Yep."

Betty nodded upset.

"So that's why I wanted this time now." Jughead squeezed her hand.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." She moved to sit next to him. Jughead hugged her as he kissed her head. "So kisses are off the table until at least 11pm?" Betty asked.

"Yep." He smirked.

"I'm going to fail that."

Jughead smirked as their food came. Jughead found her so attractive eating a burger in such formal clothes. He took a photo of her and saved it as his background.

____

At the benefit ball:

They went in separately. Betty watched him go in first. Multiple photos were taken of him. She just slipped in not wanting those photos. She waited for Jughead at the bar. He immediately started networking. 

Jughead saw Ethel head over to him. He was talking to Archie and Toni. He tried to avoid her so he told his friends he would be back in a moment. He wanted to check in on Betty.

Unfortunately Jughead didn't get passed Ethel. "Hey Ethel." He faked smiled.

"Hey Jughead. Just wondering what would happen if I take evidence of an in house relationship to HR?"

"We would have to look into it." He told her.

"What about if it was your relationship with your assistant? I have all the evidence. Photos, messages, emails exchanged. I won't take this to HR or our competitors if you stop it and fire her. She is trying to steal my job and has been very unprofessional. If you don't I can assure you it will be front page news. Everyone adores our magazine. If this gets out they will think your the bad guy in the situation." Ethel smirked.

"Yeah and how did you get all of this information?"

"That's non off your business. You guys are sloppy I saw you last week in the strair well." She told him.

"Actually it is my business. I own the company Ethel. You're stupid to think that you having this information will have any power over me."

"Well I will go to our competition. She is after my job. With one email I can destroy you." Ethel smirked.

"And I can fire you and send you to prison. I don't know if you realize how extremely illegal everything you've done is." He smirked too.

"Dump and fire her we won't have a problem."

"No we're going to have a problem." Jughead said. "I never took you to be this stupid Ethel."

"I'm not stupid." Ethel stepped closer.

"You are. Taking all of that information is illegal. You'll go to prison."

"I have connections." She shrugged.

Jughead pulled out his phone and called his lawyer to get police involved. Betty came over to them. "Jughead?" Betty smiled.

"Betts I'll be right over. I just need to do something."

"Oh okay." Betty headed out.

Jughead was on the phone with his lawyer. He headed out the venue to talk to them. They needed Jughead and Betty's phone so they can contact the police and cross search what Ethel stole. Betty was confused what was going on but she handed over her phone.

"Juggie what's going on?" She asked.

"Ethel has all of our texts and emails. I reported her to the police and she will be fired."

"What?" Betty asked panicked. "She..."

"I've got it covered."

Betty nodded as she began to tear up. Jughead hugged her. She hugged him back shaking.

"Betts there's nothing to worry about."

"I am scared that she can end my career."

"It's getting covered Betts."

Betty nodded as she hugged him again. "I love you." she whispered scared.

"Let's go to the hotel room I booked. The police are coming and doing a search on Ethel."

Betty just followed him. They headed up to the top floor. Jughead booker one of the big and fancy suites. Betty's never been in one before. She was mesmerized by it. Jughead smiled at her. 

"I'm sorry for my little panic earlier. I was just freaked out." Jughead kissed her head. "It's okay gorgeous." 

"You know I've never been inside one of these rooms." Betty kissed his lips.

"Really?"

"Yep." She smiled.

"But your a northsider." He teased picking her up.

"Doesn't mean we could afford this."

"Northsiders were all rich." 

Betty laughed softly. "We're good at faking that." She kissed him. 

"You know it's halloween next month. My friend holds these Halloween parties in Riverdale." Jughead told her. "We raise money for the children's home."

"Really? That's great." 

"Every year I make a big donation. So I have to go every year. Maybe you'd want to come?"

"Are you asking me to meet your family?" Betty kissed him moving his hair.

"Just meeting my friends." He shrugged.

"Which are your family." She teased. "I would love too. I love Halloween." Jughead just smiled faintly. "Do we dress up?" Betty's eyes lit up.

"Yeah."

"I have a hidden talent." She told him as Jughead laid her on the bed.

"Yeah?"

Betty showed him all her special effects. She had a highlight on Instagram and a folder on facebook.

"Cool."

"Which means I'm going to destroy your face on Halloween." She laid on him.

"No way."

Betty smirked at him. "Is my baby scared of it?"

"No. I don't like dressing up."

"How about you were your normal clothes and I paint a skeleton?" She smiled kissing his face. "Fine."Betty leaned over and kissed him as their was a knock on the door.

"Jug it's me T."

Jughead went to answer it. Toni pushed her way in giving him a death glare. 

"Why the hell are the police here? Has Fp done something again."

"No it's Ethel."

"What has the psycho bitch done now?" Toni asked as she saw Betty.

"She hacked into my emails and texts."

"Why? Why is your assistant laying on your bed?" Toni turned to her. "Hi Betty."

"We're just talking. We're friends." Jughead said.

"Okay. Well sort it out the police want to talk to you. I'll let them in."

"Okay."

Toni headed out to go get the police as Betty moved off the bed and sat on the sofa. She looked at Jughead nervously.

"What?"

"What do we tell the police we are? My brother is probably going to find out about this." Betty admitted.

"No he won't. This information is disclosed."

"Okay." She hugged him. 

The police came in and sat them down. They went over everything. Jughead explained how he was threatened. 

"What is Miss Cooper to you?" The officer asked.

"We're friends."

"Sorry but friends don't send erotic pictures to one another." Another officer said.

Betty began crying. She was being judged."It's none of your business." Jughead snapped. "We're friends."

"Juggie can I go." Betty whispered.

"No Betts." Betty just nodded as she held his hand. "When can I get my phone back?"

"After we're done the search."

"Which is?" She snapped.

"Sometime tonight."

Betty nodded. 

"We'll be in touch with you tomorrow though. We'll leave you to enjoy your night." 

The officers left as Betty sighed.

"What?"

"Help me get out this dress. I am going to fucking kill that bitch." Betty glared.

"Betts can we just enjoy our night?"

"Sure. Can we stay here though? I'm not in the party mood anymore." She apologised.

"Yeah I wanted to just stay here."

Betty hugged him from behind. "I was so excited for tonight. I thought we would get one dance, we come here, take a bath together, watch a movie and maybe get laid."

"We can still do that stuff."

"Really?" She kissed his neck.

"Yeah."

Betty turned on the tv to the music channel as she held her hand out to him. Jughead held her hand. They stepped into one another as they just slow danced."Our first date night has gone horribly wrong." She whispered. He just held her close. Betty rested her head on him as the just danced.

They danced for an hour without realising. They just wanted to hold one another. Jughead span her around as she fell on the bed. Betty giggled pulling him down to her. He wiped her hair out the way kissing her softly.

"You can have Ethel's job, baby."

Betty's eyes lit up kissing him passionately. "I won't let you down Juggie." She rested her head on his chest tracing his serpents tattoo. Jughead just kissed her. She kissed him back taking his tie from him. "You look better without the tie." Betty laid on his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely, I like you naked or dressed. Juggie what did you think when you saw it was me in the room?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Really? What about when you interviewed me?" Betty wondered.

I don't know."

She nodded looking at him."I thought I was in trouble from day one. You were my type and boss."Jughead smiled faintly."I was definitely fucked." She teased.

Jughead just kissed her. Betty kissed him back wrapping her arms around him. "Baby?" She mumbled into the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Will you friends like me? I can give off Alice Cooper vibes."

"They'll love you."

Betty smiled kissing his nose. Jughead kissed her lips. In that moment they kissed lovingly. Jughead deepened the kiss trying to heat up their night.

"Baby we're saving that for the shower." Betty bit his lip.

"Yeah?"

"I've never had it before." She played with his hair.

"Really?"

"Well in college and high school I was the nerd nobody wanted. I had sex but nothing kinky. I like some kinky sex." Jughead smirked at her.

"I packed the handcuffs." He teased.

"Fancy some roll play baby?" Betty asked.

"Sure." He smirked.

"I'm your mistress and your in a loveless marriage with a lesbian."

"That's oddly specific." He teased.

"Yeah well let's say it happened to my college professor. I might have fucked him once." Betty told him.

"Seriously?"

"What I wasn't in his class anymore? We were at a bar and well I fucked him in the bathroom." She blushed. "Or you could be my professor baby?"

"Okay." He kissed her.

"My professor in a loveless marriage with a lesbian. Okay lets start from outside our room Professor Jones." Betty smirked. Jughead just smirked too. "Cum on baby." She winked as she ran to the door.

Jughead followed her. Betty waited for him to get there. She knocked on the door as he answered.

"Hey."

"Hello professor." Betty smiled at him.

"Come on in."

"What no hello kiss for you baby girl?" Betty looked at him with a cute smile. Jughead leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back happily. "Where is the wife tonight?" She bit his lip.

"She's out."

"For how long?" Betty traced her hand down his top.

"The rest of the week."

"Well that means I can stay the night." She pushed him in the room.

"Yep."

"Can I distract you professor? I need better grades." Betty prompted.

"How?"

"I can do things for you?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Like?"

"I could regive you my assignment with an oral assignment?" Betty looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. Jughead smirked. "Okay."

"Mr Jones unzip me." Betty ordered.

He reached behind her and unzipped her dress. Betty stood out of it as she kissed him softly. She pushed him on the bed hand cuffing him to it with a smirk. With one swoop she took his pants off. 

"I want to kiss you."

"I have to give my oral assignment first." Betty smirked.

"Okay."

Betty crouched to her knees as she gently worked Jughead through. She got him hard before she kissed the tip of himself so softly. She would only make soft movements teasingly bring him to his climax. 

That made Jughead go insane. He couldn't touch himself to make the process go faster. He sat door 15 as she slowly and softly got him to his realise.

He groaned loudly. She moved to finally kiss him. Jughead kissed her back. Betty then quickly removed her panties as she sank on him blind folding him so she could heighten his pleasure.

"Baby I want to see you." Jughead pouted.

"Not tonight Mr Jones. Did I pass my assignment?"

"Yes."

"What about now? What grade?" Betty moved deep with in him.

"100%." Betty giggled moving faster unlike earlier. He groaned softly."Tell me Mr Jones does it feel better more intense?" Betty wondered.

"I want to see you."

"Nope." She licked his chest. Jughead groaned softly. Betty continued this fast pace riding him like a bull in pub."Fuck, you feel so good." He groaned.

"I know baby. I'm yours." At this point they broke their role play.

"I want to see you."

"Tell me what I am to you first." Betty demanded.

"You're mine."

"How?" She whispered in his ear taking the blind fold of.

"I don't want to put labels on us."

Betty retired the blind fold. "Why baby?"

"Because I like what we have." Betty took the blind fold off properly this time. "Did Juggie admit he likes me?" She asked. Jughead didn't say anything."Tell me baby or this goes back on."

"I don't know."

Betty nodded kissing him. She knew he was close and so was she. She brought them to their climax before letting him out the cuffs. She then took his wrists and kissed them.

"We're sticky." Betty smiled.

“Let’s shower.” Jughead said.

"Okay." Betty hugged him.

Jughead picked her up and carried her into the shower. In the shower it stemmed a round two.

That night could have been the worst night they've ever faced together but they had each other.

Jughead was scared how much he liked Betty. It all frightened him too much. He wanted to tell her how much he likes he with no labels. 

All he could do was show her with loving touches and looks. Maybe just maybe Riverdale might scare away the fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

October came around and Betty was so excited. She had been focusing on writing. Jughead could tell how much she loved and was meant to be in her new job. It made him smile at how happy she was.

They would spend late nights together in his office. Jughead always complaining about his new assistant. Betty couldn't help but laugh softly at him.

So when the weekend came of Halloween Jughead was more than thrilled to head to Riverdale. They were taking Hotdog with them. Betty and Hotdog was fast asleep in the car as Jughead drove. 

He found it adorable and took a photo of them when they got to the gas station.

When they got their phones back a month ago the police had informed them Ethel would be arrested. They felt like that was a start.

They got to Riverdale and checked in at the hotel. Betty was wide awake now as she kissed him sweetly. They brought their stuff up to their room. Betty smiled at him as they laid down on the bed.

"Please say your wearing your serpent jacket?" Betty asked.

“Yeah, why?” Betty just blushed at him. “What?”

"I might not be able to keep my hands to myself. I've always dreamt about being a serpents girlfriend." She smiled.

Jughead kissed her heatedly. She sank into the kiss.Jughead laid next to her on the bed."I imagined making out at the wrym." Betty told him.

“We can do that.”

"Really in public where your friends are?"

“There’s an office there.” 

"A girl can dream." She kissed his cheek. 

Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back as Hotdog joined them licking them. Betty burst out laughing.

"We shouldn't have ate those beef crips." Jughead smiled. Betty just kissed him happily. "Well we did sexy."

Jughead sat up as Sweet Pea called him. Jughead answered his phone."Jug your home! Come to the wrym. The sfx artist cancelled on us. He's in hospital so we need someone else to help us for the haunted house this year." He smiled.

“What about Toni?” 

“We need more than one person Jug.”

"Baby I can help." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Jughead turned to the phone"I have a solution my girlfriend."

“Your girlfriend?”

"Yeah it's new." He smiled.

Betty was surprised he called her his girlfriend. "Bring her around we need to tell her our idea's." Sweet Pea said.

“Okay.”

Jughead ended the call as he looked at Betty. She couldn't help but smile her massive smile.

“What?”

"Can't a girl be happy with her man?" She stroked Hotdog.

Jughead kissed her happily. Betty kissed him back as she cradled his lap. He smiled and deepened the kiss.

"I bought new lingerie for this trip." She teased.

“Yeah? Can I see?”

"Maybe in your office at the bar." Betty teased as she flashed him.

Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back grinding on him. She knew they had to be at the wrym. Jughead groaned softly. 

"My boyfriend feels good." Betty started to kiss his neck. Jughead groaned softly again. "But we have a place to be." She finished sucking a hickey to his neck.

“God Betts you can’t get me excited and stop.”

"First one to crack before Halloween loses baby. We have a 2 days." Betty winked. Jughead just sighed. "I thought you liked a challenge baby." She smirked.

“But it’s two days Betts.”

Betty wrapped her arms around him."I'm I that tempting?" She giggled. "We could fuck on the bar tonight?"

“Then after that the challenge starts.”

"Yes." Betty kissed him before getting Hotdog on his lead.

"Thank god." Jughead smiled.

"You just want to see my underwear." She teased as they began heading to the wrym.

"No. I want to make my girlfriend feel good."

___

At the wrym: 

Jughead walked in Betty and Hotdog. Hotdog ran up to Sweet Pea and Fangs.“Hey.” Jughead said.

"Look who's home." They smiled.

"T got in last night."

"Jug. I finished the edits for the magazine before I headed home." Toni told him. She looked at Betty confused. "Hey Betty. Guys this was Jughead's assistant but she's moved up in the world of Jughead's business."

“Now she’s my girlfriend.” Betty smiled at him. "Since when?"

“Since today.”

"Congratulations." They all smiled.

“Thanks.”

"This is the girl you've been talking about." Sweet pea smiled.

“Yeah.”

"You've talked about me?" Betty kissed him.

Jughead nodded.

"All good I hope." She giggled.

“Of course.” Betty smiled at them. "So your Fangs, Sweet Pea and I know T." She shook all their hands.

"Well unfortunately your not single." Pea teased.

"Pea!" Jughead glared.

"I only have eyes for you." 

"Who was crushing on who first?" Fangs asked.

“It just kind of happened.”

Betty blushed remembering the night they started it all. She remembered her interview and how she called him hot but played it off as something else. Jughead just smiled at her.

"I did call you hot in my interview do you remember?" Betty kissed him.

“Yeah.”

"I played it off as the room was hot." Everyone burst out laughing. Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back as her phone rang. She stepped outside to answer it. "Do I see Miss Cooper in the wrym?" Veronica asked.

“You’re here?”

"Yes. Daddy is ill so Jughead let me come see him." She told her.

“Where are you?”

"At the bar." Veronica smiled.

Betty headed back in. She ran over to her hugging her. Veronica hugged her back. "I now know why you've been blowing us off. Kev is informed too. We'll be having words." She teased. 

Betty just smiled."I'll introduce you." She called him over.

“Okay.”

Jughead came over to her hugging her. "You're beautiful." He kissed her neck.  
Betty smiled up at him."You called?" Jughead smiled.

"I know you know Miss Lodge from the fashion department but she is one of my best friends."

“Oh cool.”

"I wanted to introduce you because well I csre very much about you and it's about time we collide our worlds." Betty shrugged.

Jughead nodded.

"Thank you for getting this one laid." Veronica teared. 

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Baby she is joking."Betty squeezed his hand. "She is happy for us. V, Juggie isn't much of a talker."

“I just don’t like talking about myself and our relationship. You know that Betts.”

"I know. I just want you to meet her, you don't have to like her. " She wrapped his arms around her."You don't have to talk about us or yourself either."

Jughead nodded.

"V come join us." 

Veronica nodded.

The group headed to their booth and talked about plans for the haunted house. Jughead just held Betty the whole time. He kept kissing her neck and playing with her skirt.

“Jug stop.” 

“Nope.”

"Really in front of our friends?" Betty bit his lips.

"They don't care." Jughead smirked. Betty playfully rolled her eyes. Jughead went back to kissing her neck."Are you two wearing a couple's costume?" Toni asked.

“Nope.”

'We are.' Betty mouthed. Jughead just glared at her."You just didn't know it yet." She smirked.

“I’m not doing a couples costume.”Betty pouted at him.“I mean it.”

"What if I do that thing?" She smirked.

“What thing?”

"You know. The thing that I refuse because I hate getting sticky in sauce." Betty hinted.

"You dirty minx." Veronica squealed.

“I’m not doing a couples costume Betty.”

"Fine." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."I'll just make you dress as Santa at Christmas at the office." She whispered into the kiss.

“Nope.”

"You will when we have kids." Betty sipped her gin.

“Never.”

"We will see." She smirked. Jughead just sighed."I won't make you gorgeous." Betty fed him a chip. He hate the chip snuggling into her neck. "Good. I'll be your pretty date."

Betty smiled at him. "I think I might be the only pretty one there." He joked. Betty playfully rolled her eyes.

That night they shared multiple laughs and smiles with their friends. They got back to their hotel room exhausted.

____

Halloween: 

Betty was up and out to help get the haunted house ready before she helped the models get ready. She was so excited. She had kissed Jughead awake as he mumbled tired and fell asleep.

Betty laughed softly as she tried to get him up. Jughead just wrapped her up in his arms falling asleep on her chest. 

She kissed his head. Betty decided to wake him up an hour later by pouring water on him. It would be one of his tricks of the day.

"Trick or treat baby."

“Betts!”

"You wouldn't wake up." She smirked with her witch hat on.

“You’re mean.”

"You love me anyway." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."But you do look good."

Jughead just kissed her neck. She moaned softly as she cradled his lap smirked. Betty kissed down his body as he moaned softly. Jughead flipped them over as he put the witches hat on himself. Betty giggled and kissed him

Jughead smiled at her as he moved to suck a hickey to her neck. "Jokes on you baby. I'm a vampire."

“Yeah?”

"Yes baby girl and I want to spend eternity with you." Jughead played into the vampire character.

Betty kissed him heatedly. Jughead happily kissed her back as he carried her to the shower. Betty happily wrapped her legs around him. She was fully clothed but Jughead brought her in the shower with her clothes on.

“Juggie!”

Jughead pulled the wet clothes from her smirking. Betty kissed him heatedly. He loved morning sex with Betty. He hadn't had it with multiple women but with Betty it felt amazing.

They undressed each other as he pressed her up against the shower wall."Have I told you how much I love morning sex with you?" Betty moaned.

"Maybe once or twice." Jughead smiled at her.

"Well I do. It's not everyday I wake up next to you." 

"Well that's because you hog the blanket." He teased grinding against her.

Betty hummed softly as the water fell over them. They kissed lovingly as Jughead began to move between her walls. Betty moaned and held him tightly so she wouldn’t slip. He held her so they wouldn't hurt one another. It was so deep and sensual.

"Have I told you how much I love morning sex with you?" Betty moaned.

"Maybe once or twice." Jughead smiled at her.

"Well I do. It's not everyday I wake up next to you." 

"Well that's because you hog the blanket." He teased grinding against her.

Betty hummed softly as the water fell over them. They kissed lovingly as Jughead began to move between her walls. Betty moaned at that. She moved her hips to his rhythm. Jughead moaned pushing him deeper. They found a perfect rhythm that they were stable at. Betty couldn’t stop herself as she came quickly. Jughead quickly followed.

“You feel so good baby.” He said.

"You too." Betty kissed.

Jughead pulled out of her. They gently washed each other. "You might think I look horrible tonight." She teased.

“Yeah? Why?” He kissed her.

"I'm dressing up."

“As what?”

"A zombie cheerleader." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled,Betty smiled into the kiss.

They headed over to the wrym to get everything ready. Jughead just sat watching Betty get along with everyone. It made him so happy. 

Later that night Betty was getting herself ready. It took her an hour to get ready. She used her old river rixen uniform. Betty came out as she kissed Jughead. 

"Am I dead gorgeous?" She teased. Jughead just smiled. Betty kissed him as she was ready for the night. "You are drop dead horrifying but I love you." 

Betty giggled kissing him lovingly. They kissed before heading to the haunted house. Jughead was making a donation. He couldn't help but smile at how much Betty was enjoying herself.

She was passing out food. He kept watching her happily as he helped out stamping the paying customers. Betty came up and hugged him from behind.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Don't you feel left out?" Betty bit his ear lobe.

“No, why?”

"Everyone is dressed up." She smiled.

“I don’t dress up.”

"You did this morning." Betty teased.

“I don’t dress up.”

"You did this morning." Betty teased.

"That was just a witch hat baby." Jughead kissed her.

“So? Still counts.” 

“Nope. It was yours.”

"It does." Betty shrugged.

“Nope.”

"There's always next year." She winked.

“Not happening.”

"We'll see. Baby when we get back to the office I don't want people to know. Our friends are fine but I don't want people to think I fucked for my promotion."

“I agreed. I want us to be private.”

"Always on the same wave length." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back happily. 

A lovers trip can do a couple the world of good. It can being people closer together or further apart.

In their case it brought them closer together. 

How a different type of air can change from non labeling to boyfriend and girlfriend in one breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Christmas in New York was something both Betty and Jughead have both not gotten over yet. Betty loved it but Jughead hated it.

Each year in the office they did secret santa. This year Betty had gotten Toni. Toni had gotten Veronica. Jughead got all his employees a small gift and kevin had gotten someone else in the office.

Betty would come in wearing something different Christmas themed for 24 days in the lead up to Christmas.

She had just convinced Jughead to go to the German Christmas market as they Christmas present shopped.

They were currently getting hot chocolate. Betty's appetite has increased over the passed month."Doesn't that look amazing baby." Betty's eyes lit up.

"They do ginger lattes." She gasped. Jughead shrugged. "Baby Christmas is the best."

"It's the worst." He kissed her.

"Stop being a Scrooge." Betty kissed him as they got their drinks.

"I'm not I hate Christmas. I have the serpents and Bean around for Christmas and that's it. I order take out because I can't cook or I make pasta." Jughead shrugged.

"Well I'm cooking this year." Betty smiled. "Speaking of food. I'm hungry."

“Me too.”

"Let's go grab food."

“Okay.”

Betty happily walked to the burger van as they ordered some food. Betty paid for them happily as they walked around eating their food. She instantly ate all hers and began eating Jughead's.

"Betts!" Jughead pouted.

"I'm hungry." Betty kissed him.

“Well so am I.”

"I need more food. I feel fat." She sighed.

“You’re not.”

"I've put on 3 pounds." Betty showed him her stomach. Jughead just kissed her. "You are stunning." He smiled.

Betty smiled happily as she brought Jughead more food she stole from him. That was before they headed into the stores.

"Baby what do I get T?" Betty asked.

"I don't know. It's a 10 dollar limit. So maybe some chockers and chocolates. I don't know."

"Okay."

They headed into a few shops. They were crowded and busy. Betty was hot so she took her jacket off but the heat was too much as she passed out. Jughead managed to get her up and awake.

She just looked at him."I feel sick."

“Let’s get you to the hospital.”

Betty didn't have the energy to argue. She agreed as they headed to the hospital. Due to her passing out and hitting her head she got seen immediately. They took Betty's blood before she could get a scan. The doctor came back congratulating them on their pregnancy. 

Jughead froze as Betty just looked at him. Jughead had a panicked look on his face. “But... But you’re on the pill.”

"I am." 

"Yes the pill is effective but there is a point 01 chance of fertility." The doctor told them.

“This can’t be right... You didn’t miss a day did you?”

"I don't think so." Betty whispered.

“This is bullshit.” He said angrily.

"It does happen Mr Jones." The doctor told him.

Jughead just got up and walked out. He was so angry. Betty was left alone. She was left to get a scan alone. It turned out she was three months along.

Jughead just walked around to clear his mind. He messaged Betty he needed to clear his mind so he was going to take a day to himself. Betty understand he never signed up for a baby. She wished he stayed and talked to her but she knew how upset he was. He didn’t want kids.

Betty decided to let him have a few days to himself. She emailed about not coming into work for a few days. Just like she expected he didn’t show up the rest of the week.

It got to day 10 of not showing up and doing work from home when Betty messaged him.

B: baby I know you don't want kids. This is your out. If you want to leave I will understand just come say goodbye to me first. I love you.

He never answered her. A few days later she saw him come into work. Betty just sat at her desk working. They agreed at work they were just boss and employee. She waved at him.

He just walked to his office. Betty expected that as she began to make herself tea. She was hoping he would tell her no coffee.

She didn’t hear anything from him all morning. His assistant said he wouldn’t let her in. Betty didn't care as she just walked in. He was just working away at his desk.

"I miss you." Betty said.

He just looked up at her. She sat down in front of him but the smell of his coffee made her feel sick. He didn’t say anything.

"Juggie?" Betty leaned over to hold his hand."Do you want to see the scan?"

“No.” He whispered.Betty nodded tearing up. "Do I need to get back to work?" She asked.

“You can stay.”

"Can I have a hug baby?"

He nodded.

Betty moved around the desk as she held him. She cried into his chest. "I'm scared." She whispered. He didn’t say anything."Juggie are you taking my out?" Betty looked at him through her tears.

“What?”

"My message I sent you. I know you don't want kids. You can walk away. I will understand." She hid her face in his chest.

“I don’t know.” He whispered. Betty nodded as she was crying. Jughead just hugged her.

"I should get back to work."She looked up at him. "I love you." Jughead didn’t say anything. "You can't say it back anymore." Betty cried as she walked out the office.

Jughead just sighed. He saw her head back to her desk crying. The hormones didn't help. He sighed again getting back to work.

They both worked all day without speaking again. At the end of the day Betty was packing up things. She glanced over at the office. It was friday, Betty would sleep over at Jughead's. Tonight she sided against it.

Jughead didn’t leave his office. Everyone was packing up to leave at the end of the day but no one saw Jughead get out of his office.

Betty could never leave without saying goodbye. She had always been like that. Betty knocked on the door. "Goodnight Mr Jones."Betty didn't get a response.

She sighed heading home. It was one week before Christmas and it couldn't come at a worse time them not speaking. It had to happen on their first Christmas together.

____

Christmas day: 

Betty hadn't heard anything from Jughead. Yet she woke up alone on Christmas as she drove over to his to hand him his presents. When she got there his door was unlocked. She walked in. She found it unusual that his door was unlocked.

“Jug?” She called out to him.

"Yeah?" He shouted from his bedroom."Can I come in?"

“Sure I guess.”

Betty walked in to his room carrying a heavy box. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me here today. I came to drop this off and go." She teared up.

“I don’t mind.”

Betty nodded. "Merry Christmas handsome." She passed him the heavy box."Enjoy them." She sat on his bed yawning.

"Betts you didn't have too." Jughead smiled softly.

"I want too. There's inside jokes and your main present." She bought him that type writer he had looked at for years in the office. Betty decided he was worth one.

“Thank you Betty.”

"Open them. It's Christmas." She smiled laying on his bed sleepily.

Jughead opened them up. He couldn't believe the joke presents. Some sex toy hand cuffs, a mug saying thank you teacher and other fun joke office supplies. Betty was almost asleep when he opened his main present.

“Betty you didn’t have to.”

"I love you. You deserve the world." Betty whispered half asleep. Jughead just looked at her."What?" She opened one eye to look at him.

“Nothing.”

"You're hot." Betty whispered.

Jughead just looked at her again. She looked back at him.“I got you something too.”

"Really?" Betty smiled. "What? Also I'm hungry."

Jughead got up to get her gift. He saw her sit up on the bed feeling her tiny baby bump. Jughead handed her a couple boxes. Betty began opening them neatly so he could save the paper. She was opening them as she laid down across Jughead's lap. She had been so tired, hungry and horny in the past week she's been going insane.

"Thank you." Betty smiled at the small gifts. "These flannels might not fit soon."

“You can save them for after.”

"I will. I'll steal yours as nugget grows." Betty kissed him.

Jughead just kissed her hugging her. Betty was about to open her main present as as she fell asleep on his lap. He decided to get up and give her some space so he headed to the kitchen to make food.

He has his family coming around so he made Christmas dinner for them. 

When they all came around Betty woke up as theh were eating. She headed out to see some of the serpents there.

"Hi guys." Betty smiled.

“Hey.” Toni smiled.

"Is there some for me?" She asked Jughead."I'm really hungry for some beef pie."

Jughead showed her the spot at the table next to Fangs he had set up for her. She smiled at him.

"So we haven't seen you around lately B." Fang smiled.

"Yeah I'm not been good."

“Why not?”

Betty just looked at Jughead. He didn’t say anything. "I'm expecting." Betty whispered. Jughead sighed and rested his head in his hands."Juggie I can't keep it a secret I'm showing."

“I’m going for a walk.” He mumbled while getting up.

"No I'll leave." Betty sat up upset.

“Just sit down.” He walked out.

Betty just ignored him walking out with him. He headed outside. She just walked next to him not saying anything. He got into his car. Betty knocked on the car window. He looked over at her.

"We need to talk." Betty told him. He unlocked the car door. She sat in the next to him looking at him.“Then talk.”

"I'm pregnant and I'm not getting rid of it. I love you and you don't want a child. So tell me Jughead what do you want?" Betty looked at him.

He didn’t say anything.

"I need to know Juggie." She began tearing up.

“I never wanted to have kids.”

"Then you know what you need to do." Betty cried. Jughead didn’t say anything. "You don't want kids. I'm not getting rid of it we can't keep going on like this."

“I just need to man up.” He sighed.

"Well you haven't treat me like your girlfriend in two weeks." Betty snapped.

“I thought we were over!”

"No! Why would we be?" She cried.

“Because I don’t want kids! You obviously do!”

"Do you want us to be over?" Betty asked.

“Answer this, do you think less of me now? Do you think I’m an asshole?”

"No and no. I love you." She teared up.

“You’re lying.”

"I not. You think I'm lying?" Betty asked.

“It’s impossible for you to not be mad at me.”

"Yes I'm a little mad but I love you." She teared up. Jughead didn’t say anything."You know what Juggie we're taking a break. I love you but you haven't said it to me since you found out I'm pregnant." Betty opened the door and stormed off.

She headed back inside to talk to his friends and try and find out why he’s being like this. She was crying her eyes out as they tried to calm her down.

“I just don’t understand why he’s acting like this.” Betty cried. 

“Has he told you about his childhood?”

"Bits."

“Like what?” 

“Just that he was a serpent on the southside and he doesn’t have any blood related family.” 

“Did you ever question why he has no blood related family?” Toni asked.

"I figured they died." She whispered.

“His parents abused him his whole childhood. His mom and sister left him with his dad when he was 10. His dad is an alcoholic and used to beat him a lot. His mom and sister are nowhere to be found and his dad is in prison. Jug has always said he never wanted kids because of what he went through as a kid.” Toni explained.

"Fuck.... I fucked up."

“You didn’t do anything wrong. He should’ve just told you.” Fangs said. “You two can work it out.” 

“I yelled at him and told him I wanted a break.” 

“And he’s alone right now? Did he leave?” Sweet Pea went to look out the window and saw his car gone. “Fuck.”

"I am so hormonal and I just snapped." Betty cried.

“We need to find him and make sure he’s not doing anything stupid.”

She nodded. Betty had an idea where he would be. They always talked about he beach.

They all got into Sweet Pea’s truck and drove around to look for him. Betty found him at the beach. She hugged him from behind apologising. He was just sitting by the water.

"You didn't tell me."

“Tell you what?” He whispered.

"Your dad." Betty hugged him. "If you want we can put the baby up for adoption."

“No.”

"Baby if you told me from the very beginning I would have understood."She cupped his face."You will never be your parents."He didn’t say anything."I'm sorry baby. I don't want a break. I'm filled of hormones. I snapped I should have talked to you."

“It’s my fault.”

"We're both at fault." Betty kissed him.

Jughead just nodded.

"Baby if your not ready we have options." She hugged him. Jughead shook his head. "Do you want to see the scan?"Betty pulled the scan out her bag. She looked down at her tiny baby pump."This is your baby."

Jughead nodded. He then placed his hand on her stomach."He looks like an alian." He whispered.

"We don't know if it's a he." Betty looked at him. "You want a boy?" She smiled. He nodded. "Me too." Betty told him.

Jughead kissed her softly. She kissed him back. "Your friends are in the truck." She mumbled into the kiss.

“Okay.”

"I love you. But I am hungry." Betty giggled.

“We can go.”

"We can stay I just need food." She sat on his lap.

"I love you Jughead." Betty kissed him.

“I love you too.”

"Let's go home." She smiled.

“Okay.”

They traveled back in his car. They got back to his as they laid down together. Betty was eating so much. She was so hungry. It helped her from feeling sick. Jughead was talking to Betty about his childhood.

"Baby I told you tte first time we had sex i would find out about your personal life. I don't care because your not them." She passed him some food.

Jughead nodded.

"But seriously neither of our places are acceptable for a baby."

“I know...” he sighed.

"We'll figure it out baby." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

Deep down Jughead was relieved he had sorted things out with Betty. He truly adores her.

Now they have a baby on the way. Something absolutely terrifying but it was journey they were taking together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

Everyone in the office could tell Betty was pregnant. She was heavily pregnant now at 6 months. She was still at work.

Jughead was being a helicopter partner now. Betty found it adorable. She was always working. Everyone was wondering who the father was. She would push all those comments off. 

Jughead was moving them into a house. They had bought a house together. Jughead wanted everything to be perfect.

He had come into the office later that day. He came and dropped off the donuts she's been craving. Betty looked at him happily.

"I'm so hungry but I can't eat. I've had a bad pain." She told him.

"What wear?" He asked panicked.

"I think its gas." She whispered embarrassed. "I don't know." 

Betty stood up as she was spotting. She panicked looking at Jughead. He didn't waste any time as he rushed Betty to the hospital. He had to call Toni over to manage the office. 

Betty was panicking and so was Jughead. He was trying to keep her calm. Getting to the hospital the doctors needed to do a c section immediately. Jughead looked at Betty. She couldn't speak as she was in fear. He kissed her head as he went to scrub in.

Betty was in a frozen state. They changed her into a hospital gown as they rushed her through. Jughead came in and sat behind the screen with Betty. He held her hand as she cried into his hand.

"It's okay baby. Our baby will be okay just a little early."

"3 months early is alot." Betty whispered.

"That's okay. We should talk name." Jughead tried to take her mind off what's happening.

Betty nodded.

"What about for a little boy?"Jughead asked.

"Forsythe." She whispered nervously.

"Do you want our baby to get taken fun of?"Jughead teased.

"I want him to be named after daddy and for a little girl Sutton or Loey." Betty smiled at him lovingly.

The doctors where hard at work. Jughead knew he needed to keep her calm. He smiled at Betty. 

"Congratulations you have a beautiful little boy."

There were faint cries as his tiny fragile body needed more help before they could hold him but the important part was that he was alive and healthy. Betty smiled at Jughead excitedly. He kissed her lovingly. 

"Sir we need to ask you to leave whilst we finish up."

"Okay. I'll go see our baby boy."

Jughead headed to the nursery. He saw baby Jones and smiled and cried happily. He never knew he could love someone so much with one single glance. This wasn't the type of love he felt with his own father.

Jughead was allowed in to have a closer look at him.

"Hey baby boy. I love you and we haven't thought of a name yet for you mister but we will. I promise to love you no matter what. I promise that when I get angry I don't mean it. I love you with every fiber of my body. I will love you always. I won't let our relationship turn out like me and your grandfather's."

Betty smiled at him tearing up. The nurse had wheeled her in as she begged to see her son.

"He has your eyes and hair." Betty smiled.

"He is beautiful baby. Our little boy... my little boy. I love him. I love you." Jughead kissed her.

Betty kissed him happily. He deepened the kiss softly. "He needs a name." She whispered.

"Sythe." Jughead told her. "Sythe Eliza Cooper-Jones."

"Why Eliza?" Betty asked.

"Elizabeth, Eliza." Jughead smiled.

“Juggie no.” Betty teased.

"Yes baby if we're naming him Forsythe we're having Eliza in it." Jughead moved her hair out the way.

“How about Eli?”

"Sythe Eli Cooper Jones?" Jughead looked at her."Does that sound right?" He added.

"Yes baby gender fluidity." Betty kissed him.

"Then its perfect." Jughead hugged her.

"What are we going to say at work? He looks exactly like you."

"The truth. I love you and fuck what everyone thinks. I love my future wife." He kissed her.

Betty kissed him happily.

____

2 months later:

Sythe was discharged from the hospital that week. Betty and Jughead stayed over with him taking turns as they had to be in work. 

Betty was on maternity leave. She was heading into the office as she's been getting messages from her colleagues as they want to see Sythe. She was also bringing Jughead food.

Everyone was excited to see her. Toni, Kevin and Veronica were the most excited. Betty was exhausted and just wanted to hid in Jughead's office with her family.

She got there early in the morning with Jughead."Morning baby." She yawned holding Sythe. Jughead helped her set up for Sythe in his office.

He loved being around Sythe. He wanted to be around him all the time. They placed the soft play mat Jughead kept in his office for him as they laid him on the floor sitting next to him. Jughead smiled at Betty.

"It was a mission to get in here." Betty teased.

"I bet. Our Sythey is a chic magnet." He hugged Betty.

"Its been nearly a year since we." Betty blushed.

"Thank god we decided to be reckless." Jughead smiled. He picked up Sythe to hold him. Betty smiled at them. "Tell mommy she should marry me." Jughead sang to Sythe.

Sythe just smiled at Jughead squeezing his finger softly.

“Really Jug?” 

“Yep.”

"Yes. A thousand times yes!" Betty teared up happily.

Jughead pulled out a ring and handed it to her. He slipped it on happily. Betty kissed him excitedly.

"I never thought I would marry." He mumbled into the kiss.

“Really?” 

He nodded.

"Well now your ours."

Jughead kissed her happily. Never in a million years did he dream of marrying an employer now here he is. 

Jughead is a dad, an engaged man and more happy than he has ever been.

It all started as some work place shenanigans. Something fun and pleasurable brought something permanent and loving.

Who ever said shenanigans were and thing were lying. Because sometimes they could be the one thing to change someone's life for better or for worse.

Here it was for better, as work place shenanigans brought a whole new meaning to their lives. Which they wouldn't have any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. You can check out our other fics and my individual ones. Comments and kudos always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy reading this fic. Go read our other collabs and my individual fics. 
> 
> Go follow ki on ig and tumblr @kisvids


End file.
